


bandages & bruises

by stereosymbiosis



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, do it for the vine rei-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei makes the mistake of listening to one of Nagisa's bad ideas and pays the price for it. It turns out that he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bandages & bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> Written for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1280307#cmt1280307) SASO prompt.

Rei wakes in an unfamiliar bed with a needle in the crook of his elbow, stitches in his left arm, his right leg in a cast, and Nagisa sitting very close, staring at him with wide, watery eyes.

“Rei-chan, you’re awake!” Nagisa says thickly, as if something is stuck in his throat, and Rei feels Nagisa clutch the arm that’s not currently in a sling.

“What...why am I in the hospital?” Rei asks, and Nagisa laughs a little forlornly.

“You don’t remember? You did a backflip into the pool, but you slipped and got hurt,” Nagisa says, but his eyes flit to the side like he doesn’t want to look Rei in the face. Rei notices that Nagisa’s eyes are a little red around the edges.

“Why would I do that,” Rei asks, perplexed. “That doesn’t sound safe at all!”

Nagisa’s cheeks flush a little, and Rei realizes there’s more to the story. “I may have, um, suggested that you do it, and I would record it on my phone and send it to Haru-chan because he would think it was cool?” It’s coming back to him now; Nagisa pleading with him, _it’ll be cool, Rei-chan, doesn’t that look fun?_ Rei had been skeptical but the gleam in Nagisa’s eye was the same as when he said he wanted a strawberry cake from the store or when he wanted Rei to help him with his math homework -- irresistible and impossible to ignore. And here he is, in the hospital, and he still can’t work up any anger.

“But...how come I don’t remember coming to the hospital?” Rei asks, and that’s when he remembers the stitches in his arm.

“You took one look at the blood and just passed out,” Nagisa says, and Rei laughs a little hysterically. “It was really scary,” Nagisa continues, his voice wavering, and Rei still feels weak and in pain but he offers Nagisa his hand, wants to comfort him in any way he can. “You were just bleeding and you passed out and it was all my fault, and now you’re in the _hospital_ and you’re never going to talk to me again --”

“Wait, what?” Rei laces his fingers through Nagisa’s and squeezes. “Nagisa-kun, it is entirely through my own gracelessness that I landed myself in the hospital.” Nagisa squeezes his hand back, but also furrows his brows unbelievingly. “Okay,” Rei amends, “it’s mostly my fault and a little bit your fault.” Nagisa giggles, helplessly, and leans down to press a kiss against Rei’s fingers. Rei is feeling a lot right now -- his leg twinges like hell, the stitches are kind of itchy, the IV in his arm pinches a little bit, and he just feels woozy in general, but when Nagisa’s lips press against his skin, he can practically feel every cell in his body light up with happiness. He eyes the IV -- it might be the pain medication, but Nagisa presses another little kiss to his palm and he feels that spark again, and he’s not convinced.

“I think you’re graceful, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, a little playfully, laying his head down on the bed next to Rei, and he extracts his hand from Nagisa’s grip to pet his hair. “I’m really sorry,” Nagisa says, his voice quiet and transformed again.

“It’s okay,” Rei says, leaning over to press a kiss into Nagisa’s hair. “I’m okay now.”

“I was going to get you flowers for when you woke up but I didn’t want to leave you,” Nagisa says, lifting his head back up, and Rei is overcome with fondness.

“I expect flowers tomorrow, then,” Rei says, trying to be stern but his smile gives him away.

Nagisa’s eyes light up again, and he smiles back, and he’s so beautiful that it almost hurts to look at him. He leans up and presses his lips against Rei’s, soft and sweet and lingering. “Only the most beautiful flowers for you,” Nagisa says, and Rei smiles into their next kiss.


End file.
